nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Wawankwa
Camp Wawanakwa is the campsite at which Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island take place. It is located on an island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. Features Located in the main camp area are two cabins, each home to the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass, which are further divided into boys and girls, a communal bathroom, an outhouse that also serves as a confessional, and the main lodge, where the campers would meet every day for their regular meals. Just west of the main camp site is the campfire pit, where elimination ceremonies are held. The only way onto the island is by boat or plane, normally coming to rest at the Dock of Shame. Other additional landmarks include the forest, the Boathouse and the cave. Aside from the main camp, most of the island is filled with trees and mountains, one of the most famous being the large, one thousand foot-high mountain. Surrounding the island is a large lake known as Lake Wawanakwa. On the other side of the lake is Boney Island. The Arts and Crafts Center is a building that appeared during Total Drama Island. Its main purpose was to store items that could be used for recreational purposes or items for challenges and as a shed for Chef Hatchet's motorcycle. Chris McLean also mentioned that it was originally used as an outhouse. Geoff mentions the arts and crafts center in Up the Creek, saying that he made a present for Bridgette in it; the present was a heart-shaped loose change bowl that is poorly glued together with a torn picture of Geoff wrapping his arm around DJ and another torn picture of Bridgette, and says "I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this" on the back. Its only physical appearance to date was in That's Off the Chain!, where the campers were building their bikes for the challenge. They used random pieces laying around in the building to build their bikes. The center is where Chef Hatchet keeps his daredevil, roadhog motorcycle. However, Lindsay dismantled the motorcycle and hooked up the engine to Heather's bike because of their alliance. The center is known to be messy, Duncan even jokes and calls it the "Arts and Crap Center." The arts and crafts center was last mentioned in Camp Castaways when Chris tells the remaining campers to arrive there the next day. History The forest surrounding the camp are home to many of the recurring and particularly dangerous animals on the show, such as the bear and the Sasquatchanakwa. The camp grounds themselves are loathed by nearly all of the campers, as the cabins are filled with roaches, the food is disgusting and the bathrooms are absolutely repulsive. In order to get the campers to even arrive on the show, Chris had lied to them by saying it was a five star resort. Interestingly, on an island right next to the camp is a fancy resort known as the Playa Des Losers, to which campers would be shipped once they were eliminated from the game. While many hints have been given that the island is fake, there is still some debate as to what the true nature of the island is. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Courtney accidentally runs into a large backdrop wall of a forest, with a burger joint on the outside of the wall. Believing the island is fake, she scales the wall and discovers that the "island" had been close to civilization and the entire camp was a set made to fool the campers into thinking it was a real island. However, in Beach Blanket Bogus, Chris takes the contestants to the beach by bus. More proof that the island is false is that in Top Dog, the cast arrived to the island by bus and that the challenge is to find a way back to the film lot, which would be impossible, since the film lot was not on the island. Finally, in The Aftermath: IV, Chef and Chris accidentally drove to Camp Wawanakwa. However, this may have been a joke to exaggerate Chris' poor navigation skills. All this may prove that Camp Wawanakwa is a false island. However, the only problem is that in several episodes, there is a full aerial view of the island (most prominently in X-Treme Torture), and it clearly depicts it as an island, with nothing more than a few smaller islands around it and no mainland nearby. However, as it is a TV show in the Total Drama universe as well, the editors may have edited out any mainland from the shots. With the second season, Total Drama Action, taking place at an abandoned film lot, Chris leaves the camp behind. However, in the episode Beach Blanket Bogus, they return to the beach by bus (which further suggests that Camp Wawanakwa is not on an actual island) for their second and possible tie-breaker. Despite this, none of the regular landmarks of the camp were shown. The cast returns to Camp Wawanakwa once again in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen for their martial arts based challenges; this time, the forest and one of the landmarks was shown in this episode. The cast returned two episodes later in Top Dog; the challenge is to find a way back to the film lot with their animals while avoiding booby traps. The island's final Total Drama Action appearance was in The Aftermath: IV. Chris and Chef Hatchet were escorted there via Lame-o-sine, due to Chris giving the driver bad directions, after rushing to try to get in the Total Drama Aftermath studio. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island takes place at Camp Wawanakwa with an entirely new cast. The camp was abandoned after Total Drama Island ended, and then transformed into a toxic nuclear waste dump full of genetically-altering toxic waste. The grass and trees have taken on a yellow hue and the dock is smashed up. Many mutated creatures now roam the island, displaying strange abilities. At the end of the season in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, after the campers have departed, the EPA and several bio-hazard experts arrive to seize control of Camp Wawanakwa, placing it and its inhabitants under quarantine by order of the government due to the enormous damage the toxic dumping inflicted on the environment. They also place Chris under arrest for his role in contaminating the island. Category:Location